PaRtY at FrEeZa'S!!!!
by Blaze Meikyokan
Summary: Read the title........but don't read the fanfic if you didnt read at least up to week 3 of my Cell Games: Five Card Draw....it's a spin-off. ^_^


**_PaRtY at FrEeZa'S!!!  
  
_**

The white van skidded to a stop and went up on two wheels. It crashed back down onto all four, and Freeza jumped off the back. "Alright, let's get this party started!" Koola vaults out of the drivers seat and the two of them open the doors to the back of the van. Buu is still wearing the straight jacket. He looks up at both of them. "Eh?" Freeza snickers. "Don't worry...it's party time!!!" Buu jumps up and breaks the straight jacket. "EEP!!" Koola raises his fist in the air. "Yeah! That's the spirit!" Buu hops out of the van and the three of them walk into Freeza's mansion.  
Cold meets them at the door. "I already called everybody, they should all be here soon." Freeza smirks "Yeah! This is gonna kick all ass!" The doorbell rang. Koola opens it and he's staring at a huge mettallic foot. He scratches his head and looks over his shoulder. "Did anybody order any metal feet?" Freeza starts having a flashback "Metal Feet....." Cold smacks him upside the head, "Damnit Freeza, your name isnt Solid Snake!!" Freeza shakes it off and looks at Koola "Not for a few years, no" Koola blinks and stares at the big foot. "Hmmmm....." The foot moves back and Pilaf drops down, landing on his face. "Pilaf?! You invited Pilaf?!" Cold shrugged "He was on the list..." Kolla scoweled "Yeah.....the Blacklist...Oh well, you might as well come in." He grabs Pilaf and throws him inside. Pilaf goes flying into the wall and slides down slowly. Koola closes the door and the doorbell rings as soon as he does. Koola opens it again and Dr.Gero is standing there wearing a party hat, and a party horn in his mouth. Koola slams the door in his face. "....Gero....?" Cold scowels "Who the hell cares?! Just let him in!" Koola mutters and opens the door. Gero's hat fell off and his horn is broken down the middle. There's a tear in his eye and he looks like one of those sad clown pictures. "Nice to see you too Koola....." Koola scratches the back of his head "Sorry about that. Come on in." Gero walks in "I brought my androids...", "Really? Which ones?" Gero points outside "All of them..." Koola's eyes bug out of his head as he watches 20 androids come cascading in. "I couldnt find Cell..." Koola smirks "He's playing cards with the monkey's and Piccolo." Gero keeps an expressionless face. "..." Koola shakes his head "Anyway, go have fun."  
Freeza walks to the stereo and looks at the speakers. Each of them are the size of an overweight whale. He cranks up the volume, and flicks it on. The sound comes blasting out, the sound waves visible as they come out. Cold holds his ears and shouts something at Freeza. A question mark appears over Freeza's head. "?" Cold shouts again, and Freeza scowels and turns the sound down. "What?!" Cold lets go of his ears. "I said it was too loud...see?" Cold points to the wall behind Freeza. Freeza turns around to see that there is no more wall. (O.O) Freeza grins and rubs the back of his head. "Heh heh heh....oops..."  
The music at a decent volume, Freeza moves onto his next order of business....FOOD! He jumps onto a pedastool in the middle of everybody. "Who's hungry?" Everybody jumps up and yells, and Buu starts bouncing off walls, all the while shouting "EEP EEP EEP!!!!!" Freeza blinks "Hmm..." The bell rings again "Who the...?" "I'll get it..." Koola walks to the door. Nappa and Raditz are standing there wearing fake mustache's and delivery boy outfits, holding 50 pizza's each. "Did anybody order pizza?" Nappa asks, trying to disguise his voice. Koola stares at the two of them (-.-) "Who do you think your fooling?" Raditz, disguising his voice, "What ever do you mean sir?" His fake mustache falls off "Shit!" he picks it up real quick. Koola sighs "Just forget it....come on in, and bring the pizza!" The two of them step inside and take off the fake mustaches and the delivery outfits. They put the pizza's down. "We brought pi.." There's a woosh and everybody surrounds the boxes. They run back to where they were. "zza..." Nappa looks at all the empty boxes "Damnit!"  
It had been 12 hours. The police officer looked at the mansion, watching as it shook back and forth, while crashes and explosions could be heard from within. He started walking towards the door. He put his hand on the door knob, and promptly exploded. He wasn't even a pile of ash, just a whisp of smoke. Freeza was leaning out an upstairs window. "Heh heh, maybe next time, he won't try to interupt one of MY parties!" Freeza laughs manically and goes back inside.  
He hits a button on the wall, and the floor opened up revealing a swimming pool. "Everybody in the pool...or face the wrath of Freeza!!" Everybody busted out laughing, especially androids 13-20 and Koola. "Godamn I hate you guys..." Everybody stops laughing and jumps into the pool anyway, and Freeza jumps in from the upstairs. Suddenly, Janemba crashes through the roof. "Cannonball!" He hits the water making a huge splash. He resurfaces and Koola blinks, then smiles. "Hey Janemba!" "Yo!" Everybody starts to splash each other, which leads into a brawl. During the raging fist fight, Cold gets out of the pool and blows on a whistle. "Hey, hey guys! It's time to play kill the carrier!" Koola blinks. "But....we don't have a ball...." They all turn to Pilaf, with evil glints in their eyes. Pilaf's eyes bug out of his head as he tries to get away. They all mob him anyway.  
Koola throws the Pilaf ball across the room. "Whoever catches it gets beat down!" The ball, aka Pilaf, lands right in Buu's arms. Buu blinks then shoves Pilaf into his mouth. Freeza shouts "No! Don't eat him!" Buu blinks and spits Pilaf back out. Pilaf rolls on the floor and falls out of his ball position, dripping with Buu's spit. "Oh gross!!" Freeza runs up and punts Pilaf. "Shut up and be a ball again!" Pilaf goes flying. "Aieeeeee!!!!" Pilaf hits the wall, and bounces off. Android 12 jumps up and grabs him. Then he realizes that they're playing kill the carrier. He blinks as everybody rushes at him. He turns and throws the ball at the door, which opens as Ginyu walks in. "Hi every...oof!" Ginyu gets hit in the face by Pilaf and falls over, the Pilaf ball falling into his hands. Jace reaches down and picks up Pilaf. "What's this?" Everybody, except for the newly arrived Ginyu force, mobs Jace. A dust cloud envelops him, where random heads, fists, and feet can be seen. When the dust cloud dies down, instead of being red, Jace is all black and blue. Pilaf, who was being held by Jace during the whole thing, was also beaten the hell out of, the both of them laying sprawled out on the floor.  
After letting Jace recover for a while and jamming Pilaf in the freezer, Ginyu picks up his bag, as does the rest of the Ginyu force. The open them and tons of nerf bats spill out, and they start handing them out. Ginyu looks around. "Everybody know what time it is?!" There was a unanimous scream as the enitre crowd started attacking each other with ther nerf bats. The doorbell rang. They continued to beat the hell out of each other. It rang again. More beating on each other with the nerf bats. After it rang a third time, Garlic Jr. just let himself in, followed by Ginger, Nikki, and Sancho. Koola manages to get to the door. "Oh your here....grab bats!" With that, Koola jumps back into the fray. The newly arrived four blink, shrug, each grab bats, and jump in. The wild beatings escalated, and some of the nerf bats got dented. Freeza stood in the middle of everybody. "TIMEOUT!" He got whacked by everybat in the room, but they stopped anyway. Freeza looked around, dizzy. They fixed all the bats and were about to reengage in this game of nerf bat combat, when Android 5 suggested that they get something to eat. "Hey good idea!" Reccoome yelled as he claps the android on the back hard, which promtly explodes on him. Reccoome blinks through a blackened face and everybody laughs at him. Freeza picks up the phone to order out.  
"Chukyuu Pao Resturaunt, we're always open, may I take your order please?!" the annoying person on the other end of the phone yelled into the reciever. Freeza smiled. "Yep! I want 50 tons of fried rice, 60 gallons of beer, 70 tons of beef, and 65 tons of chicken, and I want it in under two minutes or I'll come after you." There was a long pause. "H'okay! What's your adress?" Freeza blinks "Can't you just trace the call?" Another pause. "H'okay! We got it, we'll be right there!" Freeza hung up the phone and the doorbell rang. He blinks "What service!!!" He answers the door to see Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Goku holding the food, dressed in delivery unifroms. He blinks. "That'll be $7 billion" Goku said with a smile. Freeza took the food and slammed the door, leaving the four of them on his lawn. The bell rang again. Freeza looked over at Andoird 4. "Ummm....you wanna get it?" The android walks over to the door, opens it, and gets blown up by four ki beams. Four laughing voice can be heard from the outside, which then fly off. The wind blows the door shut and Freeza smiles. "More food for me!" They all jump on the food and begin to chow down.  
After 16 more hours, bringing the total party time to a full day, they were beasting each other with nerf bats again.The freezer door opened slowly and Pilaf slid out, encased in a block of ice. They all look at him, and Koola holds his bat above his head. "Hockey!!!" A unanimous shout confirmed it and they started to whack the Pilaf/ice block around with the nerf bats. Ther door bell rang and Freeza stopped to answer it, which proved to be a wrong move, since he got hit with the Pilaf/ ice block in the face. "Gah!!" He shakes himself off and whacks the Pila block away. "I'm getting the door!" He opens it to see Broly in his swat team uniform. "I just quit my job. Let's party!!!" Freeza throws Broly a bat and they both jump back into the chaos.  
Cell sat at home and scoweled. He got a note from Gero saying that he was at Freeza's party. He wasnt't invited just becasue he was playing poker with the guys. "Damnit! I'm going anyway! Let's see how they like that!"  
Six hourse later, after a long food fight, Pilaf thawed out. Janemba, some food dripping from his chin, looked around. "Now what?" Koola jumped onto a table "BRAWL!!!!!!" They all jumped at each other, and 17 tackles Koola off the table. Everybody starts to pound on each other. Then suddenly the action stops. All the androids from 1-12 (sans 4,5) started beeping. Nappa blinked, holding android 3. "What the hell?" Gero jumped under the table. The androids simultaniously explode, leaving everybody charred. Nappa coughed up smoke, still in the position of holding android 3. Everybody shook it off, and the remaining androids, not worried about blownig up, kept fighting. The doorbell rang again, and Cold answered it. Cell stood there defiantly. "MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I've come to crash the party!" Cold smiled. "Welcome Cell! What took you so long?" Cell blinked "I had to clean my tail" He steps inside and joined in the brawl. Everybody rolled around the floor, with the sole purpose of pounding the fuck out of anybody who might dare get infront of them.  
After brawling for 12 hours straight, they stopped, panting. The doorbell rang and Freeza limped over. Bojack was standing there holding a bag full of dead cats. "What the hell are the cats for?" Bojcak smiles. "They're exploding cats!" Bojack puts his bag down and everybody starts to light the cat's fur and throw them at each other, which explode like firecrackers. Koola got a cat exploded in his face. "Cool!!!!!!" They all started flipping furniture over, taking cover, throwing the cats like grenades. After two hours of this, they run out of exploding cats. Reccoome looks around and blinks. "What? No more pussy?" They all laugh and then proceed to beat Reccome down, except Bojack because he couldnt hurt a fly. The doorbell rings again and they all stop. The door opens and Zarbon, Dodoria and Couie walk in. Freeza blinks. "I thought you guys were on vacation?" Zarbon nods "We are....and this is the place to be!" "BOOYA!!!!!!" was the unanimous cry as all of them started to pound on each other again. The action slows down and Janemba puts his fist through Couie and Dodoria. "Umm.....oops?" Freeza blinks and then shrugs "Ah...don't worry about them, they sucked anyways..." Janemba smirks and nods, and the brawl heated up again. The brawl eventually has everybody go crashing through the wall. Then it all stops again when Janemba has Zarbon's head in his hands. "Oops again..." Freeza scowels "Now your doing it on purpose!" Janemba looks shocked. "Why Freeza, whatever do you mean?" Freeza sighs "Oh well, who cares anyway....although....while were at it...." He raises his palm at Guldo and clenches his fist. Guldo explodes. He does the same for Berter, and Jace. Broly jumps up. "Me too!" Broly fires two beams which take out Nikki and Sancho. Everybody else blinks, and then shrugs. Ginger wipes some sweat off his brow, visibly happy that he wasnt killed. Freeza pats him on the back. "Don't worry....your cool! You wouldn't be killed!" Ginger snickers and then the doorbell rings. Koola goes over to answer it, and Turles is standing there. "Eh? Goku?" Turles scowels "No, damnit I'm Turles!" Koola shrugged "Sorry, you look too much like Goku. Entrance denied. Bai bai." Koola raises his palm into Turles' face and before he can say anything, Koola blasts him to fuck and then closes the door. "Now....where were we?" They start to brawl again.  
15 hours later they've stopped, all of them panting and tired. They're all just laying around. Most of them are talking. Koola jumps into the middle of the room. "Come on! We can't stop now! Let's party!!" Raditz looks up. "To hell with your party!" Koola blasts Raditz to dust. "Anybody else gonna badmouth the party?" Broly looked up at Koola. "But we've already done everything...what's left to do?" Koola slumps down. "Hmm...." Gero and Pilaf both jump up and start arguing. Freeza looks over at them. "Hey hey hey!!! What's the deal?!" Pilaf looks over at him. "We have something to settle. We're leaving..." Freeza jumps up "No!!! Then we won't have a ball!!!" Pilaf thought for a moment and then pulled a huge bag out of his pocket. Nobody asked any questions. He opens the bag. "Here....these are all the balls I have..." Everybody busts out laughing and Pilaf scowels. "Buncha pricks...." Him and Gero storm out, still arguing. As their walking out, Bebi comes floating in followed by Dr.Weelo. Bebi smirks. "Sorry we're late...we were at a strip club." Koola blinks "Umm....it's.....ok...." Bebi smirks again. "We brought entertainment..." He snaps his fingers and a parade of scantily clad women come running in. Juuhaichigo rolls her eyes an storms out. Koola watches the women with his tounge hanging out of his head. "Thank Bebi...." And that's when the party turned into a mass orgy. My story ends here....


End file.
